deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Venom Gia, the Spider/Sale Match
Description? who needs a description Let's do this. Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) vs. Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) Deadly, Winged combatants who thrive on nothing but destruction with some OP attacks. Claimed by: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou) vs. Sans (Undertale) Seemingly Sloth-like Reality Warpers who will give you a bad time if you're not careful. Claimed by: SaikouTouhou Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) vs. Kenpachi (Bleach) One eyed impossible Sword-slashers who desire nothing more than a good challenge. Claimed by: RioluCraft FTW Bubsy the Bobcat vs. Cool Cat You get the drill right? Claimed by: Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) vs. Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) Bow vs. Lance, master of marksmen who have had a life of nothing but bad luck. Claimed by: Sundowner (Metal Gear Rising) vs. Berserker/Lancelot (Fate/Zero) I'M FUCKING INVINCIBLE VS. I'M FUCKING UNSTOPPABLE: THE FIGHT! Claimed by: Dante (Devil may Cry) vs. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Supernatural Spirit Fighters who have laid back personalities and hold a dark secret. Claimed by: TISSG7Redgrave Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) vs. Magneto (Marvel Comics) We're above everyone added in with some cockiness and use psychic like abilities! Claimed by: DealySinner28 Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) vs. Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) Test experiments hidden with more deadlier personas within followed with OP swords. Claimed by: Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons) vs. Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo My god the world is in shambles when it comes to these two. Claimed by: LionKeybladeWielder Thor (Marvel Comics) vs. Gilgamesh (Fate) Odinson vs. The First King, brash and cocky gods who use weapons of mass destruction. Claimed by: LionKeybladeWielder Robo-Fortune (Skullgirls) vs. Monsoon (Metal Gear Rising) The memes are disconnecting. Claimed by: Toriel (D-undertale) vs. Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Queen vs. Princess, Wielders of fire. Claimed by: Mega Man vs. Dante Brothers of opposites, Large arsenal, same company battle. Claimed by: TISSG7Redgrave Reimu Hakurei (Touhou) vs. Frisk (Undertale) Main Characters who dodge the most impossible of projectiles to save their world. Claimed by: Colossus (X-Men) vs. Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Russain Powerhouses with big families and bigger hearts. Claimed by: ParaGoomba348 Rin Tohsaka & Archer (Fate/Stay Night) vs. Maka Albarn and Soul (Soul Eater) Two Tsunderes, Two Cool-Headed partners with weapons, what could possibly go wrong? Claimed by: WarpyNeko930 Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) vs. Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) BROOOOOOOOOOOTHER! I'm the more superior one! Claimed by: Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) vs. Inkling (Splatoon) Spider vs. Squid, unique fighters who move around in a interesting fashion Claimed by: PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) vs. Yaiba (Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z) Berserk Cyborg Ninja fueled on nothing but vengeance. Claimed by: Samus Aran (Metroid) vs. Nova (Marvel Comics) Intergalactic Hunters who strive to send good to the galaxy. Claimed by: TheRoaringRex Rias Gremory (Highschool DXD) vs. Druella (MGE) OP Lewd Succubus. Claimed by: Scott Cawthon vs. Toby Fox Creators can never catch a break can they? Claimed by: Axe Cop vs. Saitama (One Punch Man) THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?! CAN YOU DO THAT? Claimed by: Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) vs. Tetsuo Shima (Akira) Psychics who control vast unstable prowess of desturction Claimed by: Papyrus (Undertale) vs. Cirno (Touhou) They're buttmonkeys of their series who can never catch a break. Claimed by: Fox Mcloud vs. Solid Snake Two war-fighting animal-named fighters who've had it rough over the years. Claimed by: BonBooker Kuroneko (Brynhildr in the Darkness) vs. Lucy (Elfen Lied) Rivalry of Macabre horror Manga/Anime, Test experiments. Claimed by: Mettaton (Undertale) vs. T-800 (Terminator) Fragile but deadly Claimed by: Category:Blog posts